En la Oscuridad del Mundo
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: "Las sombras han estado con ella, ellas no decepcionan, ellas no comenten errores. Son fieles amantes que no piden nada a cambio." Lilith Observa la "Batalla Mortal" y la destrucción de un hombre consumido por su delirio. GANADOR del Tercer Lugar en el Reto : "Pecados Infernales" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a su autora Cassandra Clare. _Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Infernales" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

_**Pecado Capital:**__ Soberbia._

**Personaje Principal:** Lilith

**Nota:** Lilith observa los hechos de la "Guerra Mortal" y mira atentamente como los delirios de grandeza son la perdición de un hombre.

* * *

_**En la Oscuridad del Mundo.**_

* * *

Las sombras son su albergue, las sombras son su mejor compañía, estas la entienden y la acompañan a donde sea que va.

Desde su destierro del Edén y su reino en Edom, las sombras han estado con ella, ellas no decepcionan, ellas no comenten errores. Son fieles amantes que no piden nada a cambio. Es por ellas que esta en este lugar, presenciando como algo por lo que ha luchado milenios pierde la batalla. Su mente trata de buscar una explicación, no puede creer como su perfecta creación, su fruto, su hijo, es atravesado por la espalda, quiere ir a su ayuda y acabar con la persona que sostiene la daga, quiere ir y acabar con todo lo que hace sufrir a su niño.

El cuerpo de Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern rueda sobre la orilla del riachuelo, Lilith observando cada movimiento que el cuerpo sin vida efectúa hasta terminar boca abajo sobre la corriente, sangre brota de la herida mortal en su espalda y el agua la limpia dejando ver el puñal sobresaliendo de la espalda del muchacho.

Su sangre hierve, la impotencia de ver como su hijo fue atacado tan vilmente por aquel que posee la sangre del ángel, le produce asco. Observa cuidadosamente entre la soledad de la oscuridad como aquel hace su camino hacia el otro lugar donde una batalla diferente se está peleando.

**X.X**

Una vez más, la oscuridad y las sombras son su más fiel compañía, llega al lugar mucho más rápido que aquel que creyó ser un Lucero de la mañana. El lago Lyn está rodeado por protecciones que son estúpidas contra un demonio mayor y este es iluminado por antorchas que rodean la orilla del mismo, a lo lejos observa como dos figuras sobresalen en la luz espectral que ofrecen las mismas, iluminando el rostro angulado y perfecto de aquel que hace tiempo pidió su ayuda, aquel que pidió su sangre y ofreció a su hijo como sacrificio y nació, el ser más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, un ser con poder y fuerza inimaginable, un niño nacido de su sangre, su primer hijo que no es una abominación.

A los pies de Valentine Morgernstern se encuentra aquella que su hijo deseaba, "sangre llama a la sangre", un viejo dicho mundano y Jonathan sintió el llamado hacia Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, Lilith sigue mirando la escena desarrollándose frente a ella, la chica forcejea contra aquello que la mantiene atrapada, mientras a metros de ella Valentine le ofrece explicaciones. Ella conoce muy bien lo que él desea y sabe que fallara en el intento, su plan está destinado al fracaso, su prepotencia e indiferencia al ver lo que está mal será su final, ella conoce muy bien que todos los que juegan a ser Dios terminan de la peor manera, lo conoce por experiencia propia, pero aun así, no le quita el deseo y las ganas de escupirle en su cara que ella nunca se doblego y la humanidad tampoco permanecerá doblegada ante él. Ella siente regocijo al saber que la gran creación de Dios es defectuosa, ella se deleita en ver como se matan, violan, odian, todo tan alejado de las intenciones del creador.

**X.X**

La última parte del plan de Valentine esta en movimiento cuando una figura corre hacia ellos, Lilith mira todo con cuidado, no perdiéndose de ningún detalle, la forma en que la muchacha forcejea con más fuerza, la sorpresa del joven al verla tirada, sin poder hablar y con runas decorando su mano donde una fuerza invisible las mantiene unidas, La incomprensión del padre a ver a su hijo adoptivo cubierto de sangre y el estupor que siente solo por un momento cuando le dice que su preciado hijo, aquel ser tan poderoso fue muerto por su mano. Desde su punto de observación, la discusión parece agitada, no se preocupa por saber que hablan, ella sabe que al final alguno de ellos tres morirá, ella espera que los tres se maten uno al otro, quiere ver sangre derramada no solo la de su hijo.

**X.X**

La espada se clava en pecho del otro Jonathan y Lilith esboza una pequeña sonrisa, su hijo fue vengado y su padre fue la mano verduga, el desespero de la chica en el suelo es evidente y Lilith se regocija en el sentimiento, el hombre aunque permanece impasible también sufre, Lilith puede ver las lágrimas brillar a la luz de las antorchas, el sacrificio ya está hecho, el plan de Valentine esta un paso de hacerse realidad y Lilith está presenciando de primera mano como aquel Lucero de la mañana convoca al ángel Raziel con los instrumentos mortales dejados para dicha causa.

**X.X**

El brillo es cegador, el lago parece abrirse a la mitad, el agua asciende y desciende en pequeños torrentes, la energía que se desborda del lugar es increíble, pero en ningún momento las sombras dejan de acompañarla, esta resguardada, oculta observando maravillada por segunda vez como el ángel se alza frente a un humano.

Todo de oro tal cual como lo recuerda, sus alas repletas de ojos que miran a todas partes, ella esta consciente que de estos no se puede ocultar, delante del ángel no hay nada que se pueda hacer, pero ella se queda en el lugar, acechando, observando, algo grande va a pasar algo que definirá el rumbo del mundo.

La conversación entre Raziel y Valentine es difícil, Lilith puede ver que Valentine no está contento de las respuesta otorgadas por el ángel, algo muy tonto de su parte, su ambición y su delirio de ser mejor que otros, harán de el una presa fácil para la ira del ángel.

A unos metros de Raziel y Valentine, Lilith mira con admiración a la chica Morgernstern mientras se arrastra por la arena del lago, su andar es lento, doloroso, la arena le araña su piel, pero la chica con estela en mano, tiene solo una cosa en mente.

Venganza.

Los demonios se alimentan de esos sentimientos, ira, odio, venganza, ambición, dolor, son su éxtasis y Lilith siente como la ira desborda del cuerpo de Clarissa, Lilith sonríe mientras la joven cambia las runas que significan "_Valentine_" a "_Clarissa_" y observa como algunos de los ojos de las alas del ángel están clavados en ella y sus movimientos.

**X.X**

Como predijo, Valentine cae por su narcisismo, el ángel no duda en atravesarlo, el cuerpo sin vida del que una vez fue un ser especial, con grandes ideas, cae al suelo, rápido e indoloro, una forma muy misericordiosa si le preguntan, ella prefiere sangre, dolor, ver como la vida se escapa poco a poco del cuerpo.

**X.X**

El ángel cambia a una forma más mundana y se acerca donde esta Clarissa claramente sorprendida por lo que acaba de presenciar. Clarissa cambio el nombre de su padre por el suyo y ahora Raziel está obligado a otorgarle un deseo.

Lilith observa como el ángel conversa con la chica, ella cierra sus ojos y Lilith mira atentamente como unos segundos después, el cuerpo sin vida del otro Jonathan, ese con apellido Herondale, se levanta y se acerca a la joven, la acaricia sutilmente, la observa y la abraza.

**X.X**

Lilith esboza una sonrisa, siente la energía a su alrededor cambiar y se da vuelta y observa directamente a los ojos dorados del ángel Raziel.

"Satrina", le saluda el ángel con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, Lilith gruñe por lo bajo (odia la cordialidad de los ángeles, estos son criaturas tan hostiles como los demonios)

"Soy Lilith ahora" le dice con hostilidad en su voz.

"A que debo tu presencia ante mí, Raziel, ¿vienes a matarme?"

"¿Matarte, porque he de hacer eso?, sabes que tu maldición es suficiente castigo para alguien como tú".

"¿Alguien como yo?," le soltó Lilith, "¿Te refieres a una mujer que no se dejó doblegar por la voluntad de un hombre o una mujer que no quiso seguir los designios de un ser que nunca ha visto? Y por eso, la convirtieron en un monstruo, vacío y sin alma".

Raziel la observaba, ojos dorados reflejando la oscuridad de los de ella, un demonio debería de temer a los ángeles, pero no ella, ella los odia, pero no es tan estúpida como para atacar a uno.

"No has cambiado en milenios… por lo que veo"

"Tú tampoco… sigues siendo el mismo lacayo y perro faldero, haciendo los designios de alguien que no aprecia tu trabajo". Le espeto Lilith.

"Soy el que ayuda los mundanos contra los demonios, el mundo se está llenando de más de los de son como tú, malditos, por una causa u otra. Estoy acá para decirte, que sea lo que sea que estés planeando, no funcionara".

Lilith sonrió, "¿Y cómo sabes que tengo algo planeado?", porque lo tenía y Raziel sabía lo que él había hecho y es una oportunidad que ella no dejaría pasar.

"Eres todo, menos tonta, Satrina… se lo que harás, solo te digo, deja al niño muerto… acabas de ver, como una persona que pudo llegar a ser algo grande en el mundo se dejó llevar por la amargura, quiso ser mejor que los demás, por eso esta hay tirado, muerto y el niño a quien quieres salvar también lo está, es mejor que siga así, la muerte cumplió su ciclo, la muerta está contenta".

Lilith no respondió, el ángel no era quien para decirle que debía hacer, esta es su oportunidad perfecta y Lilith no la dejaría pasar.

Se desvaneció junto a las sombras, su eterna y fiel amante en busca del cuerpo de aquel que es su hijo, de aquel que será el ser más poderoso de este y el otro mundo.

Solamente serán necesarios, aquel que debería estar muerto y la sangre de un Dayligther para que el equilibrio este completo y Lilith sabe perfectamente cómo encontrarlos.

* * *

**Reviews constructivos y destructivos son bien recibidos. Espero les haya gustado, es mi primera vez haciendo algo con Lilith y espero haberlo hecho bien.**


End file.
